villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Medic! - A Team Fortress 2 Musical
Medic! - A Team Fortress 2 Musical, also simply referred to as Medic!, is a fan song for the video game Team Fortress 2. It features the Medic griping about his duties, and how he is going to turn more violent. The song was performed by Peter Srinivasan, but the role of the Medic in the video was performed by the song's lyricist, AJ Pinkerton. The song was written by Lena Gabrielle. Lyrics There's a certain hellish realm Reserved for everyone who yells They need the Medic! Every evening while I sleep, While I'm busy counting sheep, They all bleat "Medic!"! While I'm eating, while I'm reading, Or excreting on the John... There's no hiding from the screaming In my mind! There's no place in heaven high Where I can crawl away and die, The only real solution's Absolutely homicide! All the wounds I've ever sealed, And the boo-boos that I've healed... I'm a changed Medic! (Medic!) Now these injuries can stay While I blow some noobs away! Beware the Medic! (Medic!) The Soldier and the Sniper, I'm afraid they've not got long! The Demoman and Pyro Quickly fade! And the Medic will just laugh While the Heavy's torn in half By the Medic and his Bonesaw's gruesome blade! Now the Sniper has Jars of Jarate-- Clear glass bottles he fills With his piss. When he hits all his foes, He crits all of his blows! He has that... I have this! The Engineer has electronics, And the Spy's got Disguises and tricks! And the Pyro's insane! (Eh, the Scout's kind of lame...) They do that... I do this! I do this... If you'd like a reason why My entire team should die! Then play the Medic! (Medic!) (Medic!) (Medic!) Well my friends, the doctor's out... Of his whole mind! So go on, shout! You'll get no Medic! I don't care about Points or payloads Only psychopathic sprees. Nor which color team You're playing, RED or BLU! (Medic!) And if I see just one more hat, I'll tear your insides out like that! Like Saxton Hale On a safari at the zoo! I'm a physician on a mission And contrition's not my style! Am I a monster or a man? I cannot say! All I know is that My über's locked and loaded Like a trooper! Medicare's One shot away! You think I've arrived Bearing safety, But I come not with peace, But a sword! There's a high price to pay For the health I've purveyed! All I do, You've ignored! All I do, I've abhorred! I once Was a man who was Valiantly healing Everyone crying, "Medic!" I once Healed a Spy Who then Knifed me goodbye! That's when I learned to just Let people die! Let them die! Leave the Demoman For dead! Let the Heavy fill With lead! Meet the new Medic! May the Pyro Be inflamed! May you loath this wretched game Without the Medic! May your papers All be stolen! Your intelligence Be lost! May your sanviches Be full of Rancid meat! And the first fool that I hear Who calls for Medic Gets their rear rent Surgically...! By me, Your friendly PH.D. The Medic... Other Appearances *The song was featured on the album Random Encounters: Season 3. Video MEDIC! A Team Fortress 2 Musical (Game Parody Song) See Also *Medics Don't Heal Scouts Category:Solos Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Live Action Songs